Changing Princesses
by The ultimate Anti-Christ
Summary: Mickey Mouse has decided to mix up some of the famous couples and send them home, and see what happens. Who lives happily and who doesn't.


Spouse Swapping: Disney Style

A/N-I decided to take some famous Disney couples and have them live which each other's spouses for a little while, just to see what would happen. And no I won't have them sleep with each other or anything like that, if that's what you were thinking. Well not yet, wink, wink.  I have selected these couples for several reasons; 1: more is less, 2: these couples have very distinct characters with corresponding personalities, unlike prince charming one or two, 3: these couples came from all over the world and have very different cultures. Oh, when Mickey makes a strange noise that is me trying to write down his laugh, it is very hard, trust me.

Couples:

Aladdin and Jasmine

Ariel and Eric

John Smith and Pocahontas (they weren't a couple, but whatever)

Tarzan and Jane

Belle and the Beast (in human form)

Swaps:

(The first name is who is staying at home; the second is who moved in)

Aladdin Ariel

Eric Pocahontas

Beast Jasmine

Tarzan Belle

John Smith Jane

On with the story:

In the _House of Mouse_ the most well known Disney characters are sitting together at tables by movie. A long table in front sits empty. There are five stands on the table, each bears a country's name: Agraba, Denmark, Virginia, Africa, and France. "Oh, uh yah, oh this is gonna be so much fun, I'm so glad that the couples decided to participate in this," Mickey squeed gleefully while waiting back stage. Louie, Dewy, and Huey are playing an intro to signal the start of the show. Minnie kisses Mickey to wish him luck before he walks on stage.

The song ends and Mickey walks on stage. "He yah, well I would like to welcome everyone to tonight's _House of Mouse_ this evening. Instead of our usual series of skits, we are going to be doing a little experiment with our more famous couples." At this point everyone looks around trying to see who the couples are. Mickey continued, "Now today we will take five couples, mix them up and send them home."

At this everyone in the room starts feverishly talking amongst themselves. "Now, now quiet y'all, we are now going to announce the new couples." At this point the curtain was raised and five men can be seen standing in a line on one side of the stage. On the other side of the stage, the five women are standing behind their individual curtains. "Now to help me with the announcements is, …Jessica Rabbit!"

Applause followed. Jessica came out with five envelopes. She gave one of them to Mickey when she came over to his side of the stage. "Now the first couple is Aladdin…" Aladdin stepped out slightly in front of the other men and awaited his match. "… And Ariel!" At that word the first curtain was lifted and Ariel was revealed. She is wearing a beautiful red dress that matches her hair perfectly. Aladdin walks over to her, kisses her hand, takes her hand and walks her over to the side of the stage, which he had rehearsed a million times.

The next envelope reads, "The next match is Eric and…" Just like Aladdin, Eric walks forward and awaits his match. "…Pocahontas!" Eric walks over to her takes her hand kissed it, and walks her over next to where Aladdin and Ariel are standing. "The Prince (beast) and … Jasmine!" "John Smith and … Jane!" "Tarzan and … Belle!" After the name Belle, Jessica ruffles the top of Mickey's head and he giggles contently.

"Now we will let the new couples get aquatinted and continue our show!" Jessica remains on stage for she was singing the next number. Mickey skips off stage to receive the compliments of Minnie.

Meanwhile the new, temporary couples are getting aquatinted. Belle was fascinated with the fact that Tarzan had been exposed to so much great literature living in the middle of Africa. Jane and John Smith are discussing the change in British government over three hundred years. Jasmine is curious as to how a man could be changed from a beast to a man without the help of a genie. Aladdin and Ariel are discussing the role of the ocean or the lack thereof in one's life, and Eric was wondering how Pocahontas was able to prevent a huge war between to very distinct cultures and how people with very little technology were able to take such good advantage of the land. The skits continue and the new couples are getting settled together.

"Thank you everybody and good night," Mickey exclaims and the end of the show. The couples say goodbye to their old partners and start heading home.


End file.
